


hope this fragile thing survives

by less_than_improbable



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both are aware of their feelings, Drunk Sherlock, Drunk Texting, M/M, Only Sherlock and John here, Text!lock, Texting, Timeline Shenanigans, Timey-Wimey, different timelines, messed up timelines, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/less_than_improbable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text Fic: Drunk Sherlock texts John to let him know he sneaked out four bottles of wine from the wedding. He's surprised when John texts him back that he doesn't have a wife, and refuses to acknowledge his recent marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope this fragile thing survives

**Author's Note:**

> A break from 'then we collide'. I was initially planning on something below a thousand words, but look where that got me. NOTE: John's timeline is in Season 1, before the Reichenbach Fall, and Sherlock's is in Season 3, before His Last Vow.  
> ALSO, I need BETAS that can not only correct my grammar, but also can advise me on the plot, the characterization, the flow, and the other whatnots. Thank you so much for those willing to offer their time.
> 
> Credits to Nicholas Sparks for the title. It's from The Last Song.
> 
> 'Love is fragile. And, we're not always its best caretakers. We just muddle through and do the best we can.. and hope this fragile thing survives, against all odds.'
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Lovely applause for ACD, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat for creating Sherlock.

(January 5, 2014, 10:45pm _)_

Since Mary tghohut the wine tasted ‘funny’, I’ve taken it upon myself to rid her of four btotels of the wedding wine. No needd to thnak me. SH

 

Sherlock? What the hell? What wedding wine? Who’s Mary? JW

 

Oh, John. Don’t tlel me yuo forgot your newly-accuquired wife in drnken stupor. SH

 

Wife? What the hell is going on, Sherlock? Have you crashed some stranger’s wedding to get drunk? JW

 

Taht would be toooo lowly of me. I can acceess liquor witouthtt having to resort to such peaessant endeavoours. SH

 

God, your spelling is fucked up. I can only imagine the morning terrors you’ll get when you wake up. And, no, you getting drunk isn’t enough to get me back to the flat. Leave me alone. You know Sarah hates it when you bother me. JW

 

Sarah? I didn’t know you were chaeitng on your wife with Saarh. Interesting how haumns want something inferiuor to what they alraeaedy have. Yourself incudeld. SH

 

Cheating on my wife? You know what, I think you should sleep. You’re badly drunk. We’ll talk in the morning when I get back. JW

 

You acutally don’t have to get back here, John. Go homeee to Mary. SH

 

Go to sleep, Sherlock. JW

 

Ntoed. SH

 

Nteod. SH

 

Noted. SH

* * *

 

(January 6, 2014, 5:00am)

“Sherlock. Why the fuck are you calling at 5am?”

 

“Have you cheated on Mary with Sarah?”

 

“Bloody fucki- No! Why the hell would I? I just got married yesterday! Look, Sherlock. I don’t deserve your absurd questions at 5am. I’m hanging up.”

 

“But, John, you texte-“

 

 _BEEP_.

* * *

 

(January 6, 2014, 10:00am)

What was that about Sarah last night? SH

 

Who the fuck are you? Why are you posing as Sherlock? JW

 

 

What? John, don’t be stupid. SH

 

I’ve still got the same number. Gather your facts correctly. SH

 

Seriously? What the hell. This is too confusing. JW

 

I’ve asked you this morning if you had drunk any type of wine last night, and you said no. In fact, you firmly told me you think it’s a waste of time. JW

 

But, I’ve backtracked through our messages, and I see that you were. JW

 

You did? The last time I have spoken to you is at five this morning, and you immediately rejected my phone call in favor of ‘sleeping in’. SH

 

You didn’t call. My phone log never lies. JW

 

So, who are you, and why do you have Sherlock’s sim card? JW

 

I am Sherlock Holmes, I can assure you. You’ve said before that no one can fake being such an ‘annoying dick’ all the time. SH

 

I have not changed my card for years, John. You know that. SH

 

True. You do have your phone in your coat pocket now. JW

 

Tell me about you, about us, about the flat, about your life. Anything, John. Give me details. SH

 

What? Why? JW

 

Just do it. SH

 

Fine. I’m John Watson, an ex-army doctor currently living with Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, for two months now. I am dating Sarah. I have a blog that everyone reads mainly because I do great prose (Take that, you prat!) and my readers think you’re brilliant, if not a bit annoying. Mrs. Hudson owns the flat, and she is a very nice old lady whom you’ve saved from her husband. JW

 

Is that enough? JW

 

(Januart 6,2014, 4:00pm)

John, I have a theory. SH

 

Wow, that took you long enough to answer. JW

 

I was thinking. SH

 

Of course. JW

 

Oh, hush. Do you want to hear my theory or not? SH

 

Fine. JW

 

First, you must come find me and see if I am texting. I will send multiple texts to you. Ignore it. Look if I am currently texting you. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

 

(January 6, 2014, 4:26pm)

Okay, stop. How the hell do you do that? I mean, I couldn’t see you texting. You were playing your bloody violin, for god’s sake. JW

 

Hm. SH

 

Fine, spit it out. Explain your brilliance. JW

 

That wasn’t me you looked at. SH

 

Please tell me you’re joking. Please tell me that, there in the living room, isn’t my flatmate who looks exactly- and acts exactly- like himself. JW

 

You’re kidding me. JW

 

Believe me, John. I’m not making this up. SH

 

If that wasn’t you, who was that? Is that one of your Homeless Network? JW

 

No. In some way, that is me. SH

 

This is bollocks. JW

 

John, tell me the date today. SH

 

January 6, 2012. What, have you forgotten dates now? JW

 

My phone says it is January 6,2014. It isn’t broken, and I’ve recently bought it. You were there when I did. SH

 

But.. that’s two years from now. JW

 

What the fuck are you on about? JW

 

It’s exactly what you’re thinking, John. SH

 

Exactly what I’m thinking? That you’re bullshit at trying to make me believe a joke? JW

 

This is not a joke, John. Stop being ridiculous and *think*. SH

 

This doesn’t make any sense! JW

 

I know it doesn’t. But, it’s the only possible answer. I’m from the future, and you’re from the past. SH

 

It’s impossible. JW

 

(January 6, 2014, 6:00pm)

Prove it to me, then. JW

 

Prove to you what? SH

 

That you’re from the future. Make some.. I don’t know. Make something up that will happen soon. JW

 

Make me believe this. JW

 

(January 6,2014, 7:05pm)

Fine. Tonight, you’re staying with Sarah again, and the flat’s going to explode. Well, the windows are, that is. Tomorrow, Mycroft’s going to come to offer a case about the death of an agent working on The Bruce-Partington Project. I’m going to reject it. Lestrade will call, then you ask something petty. I tell you ‘I’d be lost without my blogger’. SH

 

We’ll see how that works. JW

* * *

 

(January 7,2014, 9:22am)

Woah. Okay. I believe you. You said the exact same thing! JW

 

Well, I mean, the Sherlock Holmes here. Not in the future. Not you. JW

 

But, I guess, since you’re both…? JW

 

God, just.. delete that. JW

 

So, what happens now? JW

 

Sherlock? JW

 

Sherlock? JW

 

Sherlock? JW

 

 

(January 7,2014 , 11:00am)

I was on a case until this morning. Petty crimes of passion should be banned from the law. Let alone a chain of them. Boring. SH

 

I’m not entirely sure as to what is to happen. SH

 

It’s not like this gives a huge advantage to me. SH

 

That’s bollocks. You can help me with cases, so I won’t be a burden to the ‘you’ here. JW

 

You were never a burden to me, John. SH

 

‘Were’. So, I’m a burden in your present? JW

 

No. You were and never will be a burden to me, John. I hope that is clear enough. SH

 

Okay. So, will you help me? JW

 

There’s no need for that. I can handle it. SH

 

See? That’s exactly what makes me feel like a burden. I follow you around, trying to make myself believe that I can help, when I know truly that you don’t even need me to solve the case. I want to feel useful, Sherlock. JW

 

Please? JW

 

..Fine. SH

 

Oh, and you mentioned before, when you were drunk.. I got married there? JW

 

Yes. SH

 

To a girl named Mary? JW

 

Yes. SH

 

She must be impressive to have your approval. JW

 

Yes, she is quite impressive. SH

 

Do I still follow you around cases? JW

 

When you got engaged, it wasn’t quite as often. You were still there, though. I highly doubt you’d want to follow me around with a loving, pregnant wife to take care of. SH

 

…I’m going to have a baby? JW

 

I am pretty sure you cannot conceive, as you are male. Or, have you had sex change last week? SH

 

Right. Sod off. JW

 

Hey! That gives me an idea! JW

 

Since future me is busy to keep you company, I can be his substitute. JW

 

I mean.. I’m still me, am I? That doesn’t change things, except for the age and the time frame? JW

 

We can text. You can call me, too, when you want to. JW

 

I’ve tried that before. I did tell you yesterday I called you at five in the morning. It directed me to my John here. SH

 

I mean, the John in my timeline. SH

 

…still. We have texts. Can’t I try? JW

 

Fine. SH

 

Alright. Now, why don’t you help us with this pink phone thing? Sherlock’s – I mean you’re. You’re currently ridiculing my blog with the subtext of your words, so I’ve got time to text. JW

* * *

 

(January 10, 2014, 7:00pm)

John? Whatever you do, don’t go to Sarah’s tonight. You’re in great danger. Go back to the flat, and sleep. Listen to me, for once. SH

 

Please don’t go. SH

 

(January 10, 2014, 7:38pm)

I was halfway to Sarah’s. I trust you on this, Sherlock. I’m on my way back now. JW

 

Thank you. SH

 

Wow. Never thought you’d say that. JW

 

Be safe, John. SH

* * *

 

(January 10, 2014, 10:43pm)

John, what happened? SH

 

John? SH

 

John. SH

 

Please tell me you’re fine. SH

 

You are, aren’t you? SH

 

John. SH

 

Don’t ignore my texts. SH

 

John. SH

 

John. SH

* * *

 

 

(January 11, 2014, 6:09am)

Sorry, Sherlock. It’s just.. you got shot last night, and I’ve been in the Emergency Room for hours, with no news from the doctors.  JW

 

That isn’t supposed to happen. SH

 

Why did that happen? SH

 

Everyone gets out unscathed from the Pool that night. SH

 

…Physically. SH

 

What happened? SH

 

When I came back to the flat,  Sherlock wasn’t there . Instead, the pink phone lit up with a picture. I had to ask the cabs where that pool was. And, when I got there, you were pointing a gun at a semtex vest. Moriarty introduced himself to me, then said I was too late. A sniper fired and hit you on your right hip. I managed to get the gun from you and put a bullet on Moriarty’s leg. But, he still got away. I called Mycroft to send in an ambulance before it was too late. JW

 

I sure am confused on what to call the Sherlock here, and you. JW

 

Focus. John. SH

 

I managed to restrict the blood flow from your hip by tying my jumper around your hip before the ambulance got there. You were instantly unconscious, so I was afraid that it hit something important. I still don’t know until today. JW

 

Seeing you lifeless and bleeding like that… Sherlock, you scared me. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I can’t, Sherlock. I can’t lose you. JW

Not now. Not ever. Not until old age comes to get you. JW

 

Death is inevitable in my field, John. You know that well. SH

 

I know! It’s just.. I was hoping you were stubborn enough to fight it. It’s… You can’t leave yet, Sherlock. You can’t leave. JW

 

You have to be alive. You can’t leave me. JW

 

Who else would disturb me with hauntingly beautiful violin solos in the morning? JW

 

Who else would stuff my refrigerator with body parts? JW

 

God. Who else would see me useful? I’m a fucking broken piece of humanity, Sherlock. You’ve given me life by letting me into yours. JW

 

…Sorry. You’re not the one dying. But, you’re still him. And.. I was hoping that, maybe.. even through this, I can get the message across. JW

 

You did. John SH

 

John, this is SH

 

John. I believe your belief in me is what keeps me… good. SH

 

You keep me right. SH

 

So. SH

 

You must.. continue. SH

 

At least. For now. SH

 

I.. Thank you, Sherlock. JW

 

You don’t know how much I appreciate that. JW

 

I think that’s some awkward way of you trying to cheer me up. JW

 

Were you always this nice? JW

 

You know I am never ‘nice’. SH

 

Right. JW

 

You’re going to be alive anyway, right? Well, you’re alive there. JW

 

Barely. SH

 

I must miss you there. Married life can only do so much. JW

 

You’re very much enjoying it here. SH

 

Oh. JW

 

Right. JW

 

You’ve said that twice now. SH

 

You say that when you don’t agree with what I say, but you don’t want to argue about it. SH

 

Nice observation. JW

 

I’m just tired and manic. Still no results from the doctors. JW

 

I don’t even know if I have immediate visitation rights. JW

 

Ask Mycroft. He can let you in. SH

 

He might visit first. JW

 

He’ll do that sometime not mundane or where he cannot be seen by too many people. You might as well go. SH

 

Why are you insisting? Do you really want my face to be the first one you see when you wake up? JW

 

Compared to Mycroft, yes. The brotherly care is too overbearing and nosy. SH

 

Ha. But, he did get you a nice, private room. JW

 

Are you trying to make me guilty? SH

 

Just a bit. He has done much for you. JW

 

I assume it’s still the case in the future. JW

 

Shut up. SH

 

Noted. JW

 

Get some sleep, John. I’m sure the ‘me’ there will want you attentive and alert when you visit. SH

 

Fine. Thanks. JW

 

Oh, and Sherlock? JW

 

What? SH

 

Thanks again. JW

 

Sleep. SH

 

Going to. JW

* * *

 

(January 14, 2014, 9:00pm)

Sorry about not texting for days. When Sherlock woke up, I had to take care of his bloody arse and I didn’t realize my phone had shut down. JW

 

It’s fine. SH

 

So, how am I? SH

 

You’re a miracle, the doctors said. With a sniper, the bullet should have reached and caused severe damage to three of your organs. Well, they dodged it. JW

 

That was funny. JW

 

Your sense of humor is appalling. SH

 

Fine. Well, after they stitched you up, they said you can go home in three days (must be Mycroft). Now, you’re home and still being a prat. JW

 

You expect nothing else. SH

 

Right. Good we’re clear on that. JW

 

I’m glad you’re home. Really. JW

 

Tell him, not me. SH

 

I will. In subtext. JW

 

John, there’s something wrong with me. SH

 

What is it? JW

 

After we have had our conversation last time, my body has forced itself to sleep. When I woke up, I had these memories of getting shot and Moriarty taunting me in the Pool. SH

 

It was illogical, because I can still remember clearly what really happened. But, that felt real. SH

 

Speaking of what happened, I made something up. JW

 

‘Making something up’ is ridiculous, John. Work with the facts! SH

 

Yes, yes. I did, actually. Do you remember before the Pool event? January 10, 2014 in your case? JW

 

Very well. SH

 

You asked me to go back to the flat because I was in danger. Could you explain to me what really happened? JW

 

You went to Sarah’s that night. After you’ve gone, I posted a note in my blog telling our perpetrator to meet at the Pool. When I had gone there, I saw you in a semtex suit and you became a voice for Jim Moriarty. Jim Moriarty explains to me The Game. There was a sniper pointed at you. You tried to keep him close to you, saying that if the sniper points at you, you’ll explode with him. But, the sniper points at me instead. He warned me, then goes off. I rip the semtex vest off of you. But, the snipers come back, and Moriarty said he can’t let us go on. He was interrupted by a call, and said it was the wrong day to die. He disappeared. SH

 

Right. What if.. well, what if doing something about what would happen in the future changes the past? JW

 

I see where you’re coming from. SH

 

I mean, I did ask you for help in cases you’ve had, but I haven’t really done anything much about it except to get ready when the criminal comes in or we chase them. JW

 

And, you said you wanted to be useful. SH

 

Blame your bloody past arse for that. You don’t even want me getting involved too much! JW

 

No. I need you there. SH

 

You help me think. SH

 

Or maybe you needed someone to compliment your every move. JW

 

That, too. SH

 

Anyway, back to the point. Since I’ve done a big change in my decisions, what happens is the past alters itself, and it imprints into your memories. JW

 

What do you think? JW

 

It makes sense. SH

 

Oh, god. Should I buy cans of beer tonight? We need to celebrate. JW

 

Celebrate for what? SH

 

For Sherlock Holmes considering my ideas. HOORAY. JW

 

This is ill-fitting for you, John. Stop it. SH

 

Nuh-uh. I really am going to get drunk and celebrate. JW

 

Hilarious. SH

 

Thanks. I try. JW

 

Not very much, I presume. SH

 

Oh, I do try hard. JW

 

So, all that’s left to do is to work on spoilers. JW

 

Don’t tell me too much, or I’ll be bored. JW

 

You’re never bored with me. SH

 

Touché. JW

* * *

 

(May 19, 2014, 2:46pm)

Sherlock, get the milk. JW

 

If there was any possible way I can give milk to you, I would try. If we were in the same timeline, though, I wouldn’t bother. SH

 

Damn it. Sherlock put some nasty experiment inside the box of milk again. Is this going to ever stop? JW

 

In the future? No. I’ve more boxes of milk now that incubate my bacterial samples. SH

 

Jesus. JW

 

I am not Jesus. SH

 

That was an expression. JW

 

I know. SH

 

What do I talk about when I’m with you in your timeline? JW

 

Mostly Mary, then the progress of the child, then buying baby things. After that, I don’t know. I pretty much drown you out. You have nothing more significant to say. SH

 

Hey! JW

 

Not my fault you say such boring things. SH

 

If I said I might be falling in love with you, will you listen then? JW [ _Not sent_ ]

* * *

 

(July 14, 2014, 2:07am)

Yuor’e’ a brek twat part. JW

 

Don’t give in to your addiction, John. It’s unbecoming. SH

 

Y doo I lveo yuo so muchieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasdsssssssssssssssss JW

 

Your misspellings hurt my eyes. Go home and go to sleep. SH

How can you love me, John, when all I’ve done is make your life miserable? SH [ _Not sent]_

 

How could you love someone who used to be a junkie, is a sociopath, and has apathy worth the Queen’s jewels? SH [ _Not sent_ ]

 

You cannot love me, John. You cannot. I won’t bring you anything good and right. You need someone like Mary, who can give you the ideal normal life you deserve. She’s perfect for you, not me. SH  [ _Not sent_ ]

 

But, I love you, too. It’s too late now. This is merely a hopeless attraction we have. SH [ _Not sen_ t]

* * *

 

 

(August 7, 2014, 3:30pm)

What are you doing? JW

 

At Bart’s. Trying to check if chunk of brain from victim contains anything significant in the literal sense. Victim is a top neurologist with a recent breakthrough project. Computer was smashed and information was decrypted. SH

 

Really? JW

 

Yes. Please don’t bother me if you don’t have any significant input. SH

 

But, what if the brain’s.. I don’t know. Like a USB stick? I mean, the victim did have a breakthrough project in neurology. The information could only be in the brain and in the computer the victim was working on. JW

 

(August 7, 2014, 3:45pm)

Brilliant, John! I could kiss you right now. SH

 

(August 7, 2014, 7:56pm)

Delete last text message.  SH

 

…Right. Not sure. How did the case go? JW

 

Found a letter in the rubbish bin of victim’s husband, indicating communication with Sophie Miller, who wanted to commercialize the project. SH

 

Victim’s husband says he respected his wife’s wishes and did not push her to commercializing it. Wife was insistent on not doing so. SH

 

Found another correspondence in victim’s laboratory. Laboratory has been shared with assistant Jack Shelton. Sophie Miller has sent it again, but to her assistant. Assistant says he tried to advise her into selling it. SH

 

So, who did it? JW

 

Glaringly obvious, John. SH

 

The assistant? JW

 

Good. You’re keeping up, John. SH

 

But, why? He only tried talking her into it. JW

 

Frustration, and the need for financial resources. Only he has the key code to the computer because he worked with her almost everyday. Also a practiced neurologist, so knows how to make clean cuts to the head. Snuck into his house earlier, saw clothes in a basin which were torn, showing desperate attempt to wash it. SH

 

Brilliant. JW

 

Just.. you’re still fucking fantastic, even if you’re in the future. JW

 

I’m glad that didn’t change. JW

 

It never will, John. Don’t be absurd. SH

 

* * *

 

(August 10, 2014, 12:01am)

I could kiss you, too, Sherlock. JW

 

Maybe not just a kiss. JW [ _Not sent_ ]

* * *

 

(August 10, 2014, 4:58am)

What’s stopping you, John? SH [ _Not sent_ ]

* * *

 

(December 3, 2014, 8:00am)

Hi. I’m currently in Dublin for a medical conference. I left Sherlock sulking. JW

 

I do not sulk. SH

 

Yes, you do. How about you? What are you doing? JW

 

I don’t. I am currently bored with an irritable doctor skulking about in my hospital room. SH

 

Why are you in the hospital? JW

 

Got shot. By your wife. SH

 

By my wife? Why did she do that? JW

 

You can’t know everything about your future, John Watson. SH

 

But, I’ll have you know she was a good choice, with an interesting background. SH

 

Quite dangerous, if she shot you. JW

 

You love danger, John. SH

 

Touché. JW

 

Good lord, this is boring. JW

 

Why do you even bother to go to such things? SH

 

Niceties? Because Sarah didn’t have anyone else to send? JW

 

Oh. Are you still with Sarah? SH

 

No. Broke up with her after the Pool. JW

 

You broke up with her? SH

 

Yes. Is that not imaginable? JW

 

No. SH

 

You’re usually the one dumped. SH

 

Woah. Ouch. JW

 

Why’d you break up with her? SH

 

It wasn’t working. JW

 

Plus, I’ve got someone else in mind. I don’t want to lead her on. JW

 

Another boring girl, I presume. SH

 

God, no. JW

 

I’ll leave you to your inept judgment. SH

 

Speaking of, Sherlock became suspicious because I kept on texting you for the past months. Said I wasn’t paying enough attention. I think he might be jealous. JW

 

Don’t be ridiculous, John. I never get jealous. SH

 

Uh-huh. JW

 

I don’t. SH

 

Keep on believing that. JW

 

This is hopeless. I don’t get jealous. Emotions are a weakness. Caring is not an advantage. SH

 

Ooh, touchy. JW

 

Stop it, John. SH

 

Fine. JW

 

Since Sherlock got suspicious, I decided to purchase a new sim card. He might backread on our messages.  JW

 

You don’t think that sim card’s going to keep on sending the messages to me? SH

 

I mean, me from the future. SH

 

Well, let me try. I’ll call and text. JW

 

(December 3, 2014, 9:03pm)

Okay, done. Miraculously, it sent the text to Sherlock. Calling him did the same, too. JW

 

So this sim card’s faulty. JW

 

Although I wouldn’t want to change a thing about it. JW

 

You want to keep talking to me? SH

 

Yes, of course. JW

 

Why? SH

 

You’re… you’re Sherlock Holmes. JW

 

Not entirely enlightening. SH

 

You’re brilliant, you’re dangerous, you’re fun, I learn a lot about you more than the Sherlock here, and I don’t want to forget this. JW

 

Not to mention I like talking to you. JW

 

 I insult you on a day-to-day basis. Are you some kind of masochist who wants to double the pain? SH

 

Christ, no. I just like it. Just trust me on that. JW

 

(December 3, 2014, 9:27pm)

Fine. SH

 

* * *

 

(December 6, 2014, 6:25pm)

Irene Adler seemed to have made an impression on you. JW

 

She has. SH

 

Gotten a hold of your phone, too. Nice noises your ringtone makes. JW

 

Hm. SH

* * *

 

(December 25, 2014, 8:30pm)

Merry Christmas, Sherlock from the future. JW

* * *

 

(January 1, 2015, 3:41am)

Happy New Year, John. SH

* * *

 

(January 7, 2015, 7:18pm)

 You know, I never knew you could love somebody romantically. JW

 

So? SH

 

I don’t know. Why Irene Adler, out of all people? JW

 

Oh, right. She beat you at your game. JW

 

Not quite. I didn’t love her. SH

 

You did. You pined for her when she was dead. JW

 

Your skills at deductions are atrocious at best, John. SH

 

Well, I guess if you were going to love someone, you’d settle for someone who’s your equal. JW

 

What is the point of this conversation, John? SH

 

Oh, I don’t know. Maybe getting you to confess that you have something to do with saving Adler. JW

 

I did. SH

 

Okay. JW

 

Conversation finished. SH

 

And, maybe knowing you loved her. JW

 

I did not. SH

 

Fine, have it your way. JW

 

Why do you need to know? SH

 

We’re mates, I guess. JW

 

It’s not your business to know, even if you were my ‘mate’. SH

 

Yes, right. Fine. Sorry. JW

 

Are you jealous, John? SH

 

Why would I be jealous? JW

 

Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you keep on talking about her and insisting that I did love her- which I did not. SH

 

Getting back at me, are you? JW

 

Revenge is for idiots who have brains smaller than peas. SH

 

Fine. JW

 

But, did you have a crush on her? JW

 

John. SH

 

Right. JW

 

So, did you? JW

* * *

 

(March 24, 2015, 4:09pm)

I’m always here for you, Sherlock. Always am. JW

 

What got this on? SH

 

You’ve been acting weird lately. You’re panicking, ever since the press started turning on you. I can’t get that point to the head of your past self, so I am trying to ingrain it to yours. Christ, I can’t even make you think of that when we were in Baskerville. JW

 

I’ve got that ingrained ever since you killed the cabbie. SH

 

Oh. I don’t see it. JW

 

As always, you see but you do not observe. SH

 

That’s always your reason. JW

 

It is always the reason for ignorance. It isn’t my fault you choose to be. SH

 

Lay off, Sherlock. The present you – in my case- is already stressing me off. You don’t need to add to that. JW

 

Just.. just… if you have any way of projecting to your past self, can you tell the awful sod that he can trust me? JW

 

He knows. SH

* * *

 

(March 24, 2015, 9:00pm)

Sherlock. Can I tell you something? Because I can’t bloody fucking talk to the Sherlock here right now. JW

 

If it comforts you. SH

 

Look. I know you’re afraid right now. You’re panicking. I know you’re going to tell me that you’re not, but you are. The whole world is turning against you, but I am here, I still believe you. Now, you fucking sod, I can help you if only you’d let me. I am not turning on you. It’s you and me against the fucking whole world. I am willing to do all of these because I love you, you utter prat, I love you. I started to love the you in the future, but then I just… I couldn’t love him without loving you. And, could just please fucking trust me with things because I am going mad with worry about you and you know you don’t have to bloody face all of this alone.  Please. Don’t toss me aside. Not right now. Not when I am willing to throw away everything to help you. JW

 

(March 24, 2015, 10:39pm)

Are you done? SH

 

Yes. Thank you. JW

 

You don’t mind me deleting this, right? SH

 

Sure. As long as you remember it. JW

 

No. I’m deleting it in my hard drive, too. SH

 

What? Why? JW

 

(March 24, 2015, 10:53pm)

Oh. Sorry if I’m forcing this on you. It’s.. I’m sorry if I caused you any discomfort. I didn’t.. I’m sorry I didn’t consider your feelings. I know. I’ll stop. But, can I please hold on to it right now? I really need it to handle you. JW

 

(March 24, 2015, 11:06pm)

Why will you stop, John? SH

 

Well, I’m not daft, Sherlock. I know when someone can’t return my feelings. JW

 

Though, this is going to be hard to swallow. And accept. JW

 

You’ve assumed, but you do not look at the facts, John. SH

 

(March 24, 2015, 11:48pm)

So, you mean..? JW

 

I know exactly what I mean. SH

 

But JW

 

But why JW

 

But, why the fuck do you tell me this now? When there’s bloody chaos? JW

 

You were the one who told me first. SH

 

I didn’t mean for it to go here. JW

 

What’s done is done. SH

 

Is there going to be time in the future to settle this? Maybe in a more peaceful timeline? JW

 

(March 25, 2015, 1:13am)

None. SH

Right. Why? JW

 

I’m in the lab with Sherlock, by the way. He’s thinking too hard. Doesn’t even notice I’m texting. JW

 

I’m sure I noticed. It’s not a matter of importance right now. SH

 

You’re married in my time frame. You cannot undo that. You must remember what last time’s alteration caused. SH

 

But, I’m sure I can try. JW

 

No. The one at the Pool is enough. Who knows who else might die in your time line. SH

 

Please, Sherlock? I want to make this work. After this chaos, I am going to try. JW

 

No. You cannot endanger the lives of other people for your own sake. Didn’t numerous seasons of Doctor Who tell you that over and over? SH

 

You pay attention to Doctor Who? JW

 

When it is necessary. SH

 

Which is when…? Most of the time? JW

 

Shut up. SH

 

* * *

 

(March 25, 2015, 6:30am)

I shot a man for you a week ago, John. I kept my promise to you, that I will protect you and your family. SH

 

(March 25, 2o15, 7: 08am)

Really? JW

 

Yes. I felt like this are one of the things you might’ve insisted on knowing beforehand. SH

 

Right. Ta for that. JW

 

(March 25, 2015, 7: 43am)

I said goodbye to you minutes ago. SH

 

What? Why? JW

 

I have to go somewhere. SH

 

You’ll come back anyway, right? JW

 

Sherlock? JW

 

Sherlock? JW

 

(March 25, 2015, 8:01am)

No, I’m not. I’m afraid we just had our last goodbye, John. SH

 

And, this will be ours. Sherlock from the future’s goodbye to John from the past. SH

 

To the very best of times, John. SH

 

Sherlock. Wait. JW

 

Sherlock? JW

 

Jesus bloody Christ, please respond. JW

 

This can’t be goodbye, Sherlock. I’m going to see you, live with you, marry you, grow old with you, have a nice, warm home with all your bees living in the garden and have delightful sex with you. I’m going to make this work, and if we get split apart, or you don’t love me in this time line, then I’ll let the universe win against me. But, for now, I am going to fight this for you. Fight fate. Fight Moriarty and clear your name. I just hope the present you here can hold my hand and fight with me against the world. Against the universe. JW

 

And, for the record, if anybody cares to hear, I am only gay for Sherlock Holmes. God help me. JW

 

I don’t know why it’s taken all this time for me to admit this to myself. JW

 

And, to you, of course. JW

 

Well, the future you. JW

 

Promise me, Sherlock, that you’ll come back for me. JW

 

Or go against things with me. JW

 

I’d be happy if you do both. JW

 

Okay. I’m going to do this right now. Wish me luck, Sherlock of the future. I’m going to make you happier. Hopefully. JW

 

God save the queen? JW

* * *

 

(September 12, 2015, 7:08am)

John. Come back to bed. I believe you don’t like it when I’m coherent in the duration of our honeymoon. SH

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FULL EPISODE OF HLV /cries terribly/ Sorry for some timeline mess-ups. Please do leave a comment and tell me how I can further improve this. Thank you!
> 
> Okay, so if everything is confusing, here are the timelines:  
> 1\. January 5-6: Before TGG for John, After TSoT for Sherlock  
> 2\. January 7-10: TGG for John, time interval between TSoT and HLV for Sherlock  
> 3\. January 11, 14: After TGG for John, time interval between TSoT and HLV for Sherlock  
> 4\. May 19, July 14, August 7, August 10: time interval between TGG and ASiB for John, time interval between TSoT and HLV leading up to start of HLV for Sherlock  
> 5\. December 3: One day before ASiB for John, HLV for Sherlock  
> 6\. December 6-January 7: ASiB for John, HLV for Sherlock (in what I imagined, after getting shot by Mary, Magnussen disappears for January and February. Sherlock cannot get a hold of him.)  
> 7\. March 24: TRF for John (THoB happens somewhere in February), HLV for Sherlock  
> 8\. March 25: TRF for John (this is where John and Sherlock wait in Barts during the early hours of the morning, nearing the Fall), HLV for Sherlock (he indicated that he shot Magnussen a week ago. Detained for a week, this day is when Sherlock flies off)  
> 9\. September 12: I am leaving how John managed to snag Sherlock during TRF to your imagination ;). Season 3 never happens, John and Sherlock get married a week before this day.


End file.
